Keith Landers
Keith Adam Landers 'is the co-counselor of the Hades Cabin, at Camp Half-Blood. History Not much is known about Keith before he came to camp. Keith came to camp when he was 12. Upon entering camp, there was a battle, almost dying within his first 15 minutes being there, one of them from Phil's fist. He also learned that he was one of the 13, a group of demigods prophesied to fight Chaos. When he first entered camp, he was more nonchalant, and did not want to fight at all, until he visited the underworld for the first time. Discovering his powers, he became ready to fight and learned how to use his new powers over time. Training in the Underworld (work in progress Powers *Umbrakensis *Geokensis *Necromancy *Shadow Traveling *Mild Pyrokensis(Hellfire) *"Man of Stone" **When Keith touches a solid object, his whole body, or a certain limb turns into it. Keith doesn't need to touch an object that he normally uses (tungsten, liquid mercury, carbon steel.) Though it isn't as effective as touching the object, and takes more energy. *Underground navigation *Control over Hades's monsters *Atomkinesis **A technique invented by his brother, Alex, Keith has the ability to change the atoms in a solid, turning it into a liquid, or changing its shape. Items *Stygian Weapons **Sword (SoulEater) **Combat knife *Various Assortment of guns *Magical belt; contains **Holster **Sheath *Bullet proof winter vest/sleeveless hoodie Relationships 'Rusty - Keith never questions his decisions. From when Keith first came to camp, he looked up to him, and acknowledges him as a great leader and friend. 'Phil - '''Keith takes it upon himself to make him laugh. Keith always wonders why he is so hard, or sometimes even cold, but considers him a friend. Keith also respects him. Sometimes, Keith scared of him when he is angry. Though only sometimes. '''Ethan- '''One of Keith's good friends. Though sometimes, they are the most competitive rivals, ranging from who's stronger, or who has the best shot. 'Alex - 'Keith and Alex have barely met outside of the battle field. He always wondered what Alex did when he was gone, but found out that he was at Demigod Central. '''SRG-' Another one of Keith's best friends. He is some times disturbed when SRG uses strong magic, because his eyes either glow completely gold or only show the whites of his eyes. Fatal Flaw Keith's fatal flaw is holding grudges; he refuses to get help from anyone that he has a grudge with---even in life-or-death situations. Personality Keith is typically a care-free person. Others describe him as easy going, funny. He is nonchalant towards how people think of him. Though Keith can also be deadly serious, and sometimes embraces his fatal flaws of holding a grudge. Appearance Keith's skin color changes, typically being pale since his training with Hades and Thanatos, and also grew taller. He has the dark eyes of Hades. His black hair has grown longer and he keeps his hair shaggy. Keith typically wears black jeans with his magical belt. He wears a inverted camp shirt (black base, orange text), and a black bullet proof winter vest (or sweater in the spring) over it. Trivia *Keith is often a comic relief on long stressful quests. Has also been known to calm feuds raised between campers. *He is secretly a car fanatic, his favorite car is the Dodge Charger and the Audi R8. *He used to be secretly afraid of Argus. When he first came to camp, he passed right after he woke up in the infirmary. *Keith envies campers that know Egyptian magic (i.e Phil, Lime.) *Keith has motion sickness, mostly in the air, but also on water. He prefers riding on land and underground. *His favorite foods are ramen noodles, rice, eggs and pizza. He also has a love for any kind of potato dish. Category:Demigods